Lovers and Exes
by meekobb
Summary: John and Cam Mitchell return from their hijacked jumper flight to a very agitated girlfriend. John/OFC, Mitchell/OFC


Author Note: Elsa Gutierrez is an original character of mine that I play on my RPG, JumperBay. The pairing John/Elsa has taken on a life of their own. Everything except Elsa does not belong to me and am only borrowing them to play out my fantasies. This story is in fic tag to Fly Me to...What? by toomuchfandom

* * *

><p>Elsa forced a smile on her face as she returned to main area of the city with Rodney and Zalenka. Why she agreed to explore with them, she hadn't the foggiest idea. She considered having the SGC give her an MRI or CT scan of her head to make sure everything was sane up there. Following the two bickering men, she sighed before splitting off from them, having no intentions of going to the labs.<p>

She tried to radio John, but he wasn't answering. Annoyed, Elsa went up to the control room finding Chuck stationed at the console.

"Hey, have you seen Colonel Sheppard? He's not answering his radio," she asked with a smile.

Chuck looked up from his diagnostics, "He took one of the Jumpers out about two hours ago. He should return soon."

"I see," Elsa said, irritation evident in her voice. "Thanks."

She knew he had to have forgotten about their dinner plans but she wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. Making her way to her quarters quickly, she changed into her new red dinner dress. Soft, flowing, hugging her curves, and very revealing back. Strapping on the heels that John affectionately nicknamed her 'sex shoes,' she made her way to the Jumperbay to wait.

"Elsa Gutierrez? From Florida, dad's a DC politician?" Mitchell asked in shock.

John kept his eyes trained on the controls as he answered, "Yep. The one and the same; they say it's a small world but considering our jobs…"

"Small universe," Cam finished, falling back in his seat. Laughing, he shook his head. "Never would have thought!"

John chanced a glance at his friend. "Yea, well she and I never talked about our past relationships. Sure the topic came up, but we agreed that they are to stay where they are – in the past."

"Sounds like Elsa. She always did live in the moment," Cameron said, dreamily.

Glancing at his watch for whatever reason, Sheppard started cursing as he powered the Jumper back up for the return trip home.  
>"What's wrong?" Cam asked.<p>

"Elsa – she's so going to kill me. I was supposed meet her a half hour ago for dinner. I was supposed to be taking her to this place near my old apartment in San Francisco," John explained, wincing at what his girlfriend might be planning on torturing him with when he got back.

"Ahh," Mitchell mused. "You're in the doghouse tonight buddy!"

"You have no idea. Last time I forgot to meet her for a planned lunch, she made sure she had work or something to do around me for days. Not too bad right? Forget it, she had an arsenal with her – strawberries, bananas, lollypops. I swear by the end of the week she had me begging," John said, as he mentally pushed the Jumper to its limits to get back quicker.

Still cloaked, the roof door opened and John lowered the Jumper down. From the cockpit seats, John and Cameron peered out the window to find one pissed of woman waiting in the bay. She couldn't see them, nor did she know that John wasn't alone, but the expression on her face gave no hint to what she might have up her sleeve…

"My god…" John breathed out. "I remember her eyeing that dress in one of the Victoria's Secret catalogs of hers. I was going to buy it for her for her birthday, but looks like she beat me to it."  
>Cameron simply nodded, unable to tear his eyes off the woman. "Think we're safer in here for now," he eventually let out.<p>

"I gotta face the music sooner or later," John said getting up from the seat. "You might want to get out the forward compartment otherwise she'll see you too and then both of us would be camping in the water."

"I think you're right," Cam said, after seeing Elsa shift her stance from from impatience to annoyance.

Decloaking and shutting down, the back hatch lowered and John stepped out not pretending to be less afraid than he was. "Elsa, hunny, I'm sorry I forgot again. A friend came to the city and really wanted to check out the Jumpers and I lost track of time," he tried to reason.

Elsa rose and eyebrow at John's story, glancing back to the Jumper. "Where is this friend of yours? Afraid to come out themselves?"

Wincing, John ran his hand through his hair as he looked back, "Yea well, you know the saying 'it's a small world'?" He looked at her… yea she wasn't buying, either that or the girls poker nights got more serious and her game face surely put her in the winner's pot.

Stepping out behind John, Mitchell grinned. "Long time no see! How you been?"  
>Elsa glanced from John to Cameron and back. Rolling her eyes, she uncrossed her arms and started to walk away.<p>

"Elsa!" John called after her before breaking out in a jog to catch up. The sight of her bare back nearly sent him wild, forcing himself to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

"I should have figured that you two flyboys would run into each other eventually," she said as she stopped and turned. "What he tell you about me?" she asked looking up at John.

If John was a betting man, he could see hurt clouded in her eyes. "Nothing but good things, honestly," he replied reaching out to her, caressing her cheek.

"Did you really dump him because he couldn't dance?" he suddenly found himself asking.

A slow smirk slid onto her lips as she looked past John to Cameron who quietly followed the two into the corridor. "The man had no rhythm," she said coyly once he was within earshot.

"Hey! I take offense!" Mitchell wined as he approached the two. He looked between the two and grinned, shaking his head.

"You know Elsa, when I first met Sheppard here a few years ago, when we were still dating, I figured he'd be someone you'd go for," Cameron said, slapping John on the shoulder. "You're both happy, aren't you," he mused when he caught the edge of a shared look between the two at his admission.

Neither of them said anything, but the smile they shared was more than Mitchell needed. "Well I'm glad for both of you. Just make sure I get invited to the wedding and bachelor party!" He turned and headed down the hall laughing at the irony of everything.

"Wha- wedding? We – ahh," John stuttered looking at the retreating back of his friend. Turning back to Elsa he found her smiling up at him. "What?"

Wrapping her hand around his neck, she looked up at him. "I am happy with you," she said kissing him. John grinned, as his hands slid to her back as he returned the kiss.

Stepping out from his hold, Elsa started walking away abruptly. "Hey, what I do now?" he asked.

"Oh, dinner, remember? I know where I want to go," she said turning to him as she walked backwards. "I hope your credit cards are paid up. Because I also expect lots of pampering in San Francisco's finest hotel suite tonight."

"I can do pampering," John grinned following her. _I'm so whipped_, he thought happily content with his life.


End file.
